


Weirder Occurrences have Taken Place

by itai



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, There's a lot of characters - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, ignores IW, spoilers if you haven't watched Avengers:CW, takes place after CW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itai/pseuds/itai
Summary: The events of the civil war ruined the Avengers, but most importantly Steve and Tony. How will they deal with the aftermath? New characters join in on the feud, and Steve begins to realize he's not as alone as he thought he was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not exactly following canon, since it ignores the events of IW (although newer characters will appear!) and there will be characters that never appeared in marvel or together in the same setting. So just relax and let's begin the game!

Bucky had never seen Steve so defeated, and he had never felt so useless in his life. After the whole fight with Tony over the bullshit accords situation, they’ve been rendered homeless without a proper way to feed themselves. Bucky had never had a clear impression on Tony Stark, but after the battle it was clear that the man was selfish and would drop his “friends” the moment they inconvenienced him. Not to mention, Bucky felt useless in his vegetative state due to the billionaire blowing his arm off and rendering him in a state of shock.

Steve had spent the past week nursing him back to health without any concern for his own well-being, and even when Bucky insisted that he rest as well, Steve wouldn’t stop talking about how he needed to rescue the others: Sam, Wanda, Clint, Scott and Natasha. After Tony threw his temper tantrum, he didn’t even bat an eye as Ross threw all the “vigilantes” in prison and trapped Wanda in a straitjacket. 

Bucky gazed down at Steve, who was sleeping finally after Bucky had to practically force him to rest on the dirty motel bed. They only had enough to stay for one night, and then they were back on the streets again. Steve had intended for them to save everyone and then go and take a rest somewhere. But Bucky knew the war wasn’t over. It had only just begun.

* * *

 

“Mr. Stark, we need to talk--” Vision phased into the room and startled the billionaire lounging on the sofa in the Avengers living room. “Not now, Viz. I’m sporting a migraine and it’s about to set a world record.” Tony said as he watched a sitcom and ate popcorn with his free hand.

“About Wanda…”

The television was put on mute as Tony turned around with an irritated expression, “I told you not to bring her up anymore, remember?”

“Tony, it’s been three days. They haven’t consumed anything other than water. At this point they’ll starve.” Vision dropped the formalities when addressing the man, and Tony rolled his eyes before turning back to face the tv, “Not my problem anymore. Ross is taking care of it.”

“He’s going to let them die, Tony.”

Tony replied by turning the volume of the television back up.

* * *

 

Breaking past the guards was easy enough, it was just the rest of the Avengers they had to get through. Steve knew Vision and Rhodey had still stationed themselves in the compound in order to guard the fugitives, so it wouldn’t be easy getting past them. Still, he had to try. They were all family, and family means no one gets locked up or left behind.

Vision was the first one to confront them in the compound. Bucky aimed his rifle but Steve held an arm out to stop him. “Captain.” Vision addressed Steve, and Steve returned it with a nod. “We’re here to help Wanda.”

“I know.” Vision stated, and glanced at the ground, “I realize now the logistics of what Natasha had said: ‘we were playing this wrong’.” Steve looked surprised, and Vision placed a hand on his chest, “Allow me to help, Captain. I wish to undo the pain I have caused, especially to Rhodey and Sam.” Steve smiled and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, “Good to have you back, buddy.”

They made their way together further down the compound before bumping into Rhodey, who had a sullen expression on his face. “Lieutenant.” Steve addressed him, and stopped Bucky from aiming the rifle again. “You guys know the consequences of coming here.” Rhodey said, even though his expression was no longer as confident as it had been several weeks ago.

“We’re prepared to face them.” Bucky said, and Rhodey glanced at him before sighing and dragging his hands down his face, “This whole thing is a mess. After the fight, Tony came back and spared everyone a single glance before going to talk to Ross to have him restrict the rations.”

“Wait, Tony’s having them withhold food?!” Bucky’s hand tightened on the rifle and he could feel the veins popping from his neck. Rhodey realized his mistake in mentioning that, and tried to protest as Bucky pushed past him into the prison, “Tony?! Show your fucking face!” Bucky hollered with his gun at the ready, and aimed it at a shadowy figure who emerged from the corner of the room,

“Well, well, well...Look what the cat dragged in.”

Steve stepped in front of him with his arms opened wide in a protective stance, “Vision, Buck, you get everyone out of here. I’ll take care of this.” Bucky shook his head, “No, Steve. I’m with you till the end of the line, remember?”

Steve turned back to look at him with a sad smile on his face, “This is the end of the line.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally confronts Tony and gets him to reveal the disgusting truths he's kept hidden from them all this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you all for the super lovely comments in the previous chapter! Thanks to everyone who was willing to give this story a chance, and without further ado let's continue the game!  
> Enjoy lovelies~

“Go!” Steve yelled, and practically shoved them in the direction of the cells. They all rushed to the rescue, and Bucky spared Steve one last pained look before following the others. Steve looked back at Ross to see the man pointing a gun at him. “I know what you want.” Steve said. “Then you know it’s pointless to fight me.” Ross grinned.

The rest of the gang arrived at the cells where the weakened Avengers looked at them with frightened eyes. “Come on, baby, we’re leaving.” Vision said as he helped Wanda out of the constraints and allowed her to lean on him as he hauled her to her feet. “Where’s Steve?” Sam demanded to know as he stepped out of his cell. “Holding back Ross. Come on,” Bucky said as brought everyone back to the main hall, only to find it empty.

“Where is he?” Scott asked, and Bucky stared with wide eyes before finally realizing what happened, “Fuck...Fuck!” He threw his gun to the ground before crouching down and gripping his hair by the roots. He failed. Steve was the one thing he had in his life. He couldn’t lose him again. “Did Ross take him? What are we gonna do?” Wanda asked, her voice cracking from underuse. Rhodey was the silent before speaking up, “I know someone who might know.”

 

* * *

 

The Avengers barged into the room where Tony was in to find the man dancing by himself to shitty bops. “Stark!” Bucky practically snarled as he aimed the rifle at Tony, who held his hands up in surprise, “Where the fuck is Steve?! What have you fucking done with him?!?!” The others didn’t try and calm Bucky down--they were all equally furious at the billionaire.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about,” Tony said as he put his arms down, and looked like the topic of Steve bored the life out of him. “Ross took him. You’re the only one that man trusts enough with this kind of information.” Scott said. Tony merely shrugged as he turned off the volume to his music, “He’s getting what he deserves in the end.”

“Tony!” Rhodey hollered, and a figure quickly moved in front of them. Clint pressed the blunt edge of his dagger against Tony’s neck, “First you destroy my family, and now you’re going to destroy my friends? I don’t think so, you fucking cunt.” Tony narrowed his eyes at the former agent and grabbed the man’s wrist, “Should’ve thought of that before you chose the wrong side.”

“What side, Tony? You were clearly in the wrong and you just dragged everyone else down with you. People who trusted you, cared about you, thought you had actual redeeming qualities.” Clint scoffed at the last line. Rhodey tensed from the side and looked away. “Face it, Tony. You betrayed everyone. No one’s going to stick up for you anymore.”

“That kid is still on my side.” Tony stated, and Scott’s hands tightened into fists, “You manipulated him and dragged him into a battle that wasn’t his to fight.”

“Where is he now, anyways?” Bucky asked. “Back home in New York. He’s not gonna leave my sight, I got a tracker--” Tony was interrupted by Clint shoving the dagger higher up and choking him, “You put a tracker on a child?!”

Tony shoved Clint aside and rubbed his neck, “Give me a break! Stop blowing air up my ass and leave me alone. You’re not even supposed to be out here right now.” Wanda stepped forward and staggered a little before Vision helped to steady her, “Sorry we ruined your plans.”

“You ruined more than my plans, the rest of my day is ruined thanks to you guys. You don’t even know the bullshit I had to go through, and how much trouble I got in with Ross when I actually went to HELP you guys.” This time, it was Bucky’s turn to step up with a stunned expression, “HELP us? You forced Steve out onto the streets, locked everyone else up and tore apart Clint’s family. And you have the audacity to say you HELPED us?” Tony simply rolled his eyes again with an exaggerated sigh and Bucky reeled his steel arm back before colliding it with Tony’s face, knocking the man to the ground.

Tony hit the ground with a pained noise before rolling onto his side and spitting out blood, “Goddammit, where the fuck is security?!”

“Right here.”

Everyone looked back to see a figure emerge from the shadows with striking red hair and a black leotard, holding an unconscious guard and dragging him by his hair. The guard was thrown in front of Tony and Clint smiled a little, “Welcome back, Agent Romanoff.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more insight onto Tony's plan and meet a bunch of new characters!  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone~  
> Here's the next part and we get a bunch of new characters, how fun! Thanks to everyone who's been supporting and commenting on my works, that really means a lot!  
> Without further ado let's go~!

“You bitch. How did you manage to get out?” Tony snarled, and Natasha cracked a smirk at him, “They had a lot of guards, but they weren’t exactly the smartest.” Tony cursed to himself and grabbed a comm device out of his pocket, but Clint easily kicked it out of his hand. “Do you know how much Steve suffered because of you?” Bucky said as he aimed the rifle at Tony, “Every night, he was looking for food and water. Do you know how much he needs to eat in order to SURVIVE?!” For once, Tony was looking up at them with a shocked expression.

“Don’t even try to feign innocence, Stark. You knew how much he needed fuel in order to keep his body running. Ever since his body was enhanced, he couldn’t eat like a normal person. His heart needs ten times more energy to keep beating, everyone knew that! That’s why we always make sure to feed him after a battle, and keep him hydrated because otherwise he’ll DIE!!” Natasha yelled at Tony with tears in her eyes. Tony stared at them and seemed to be at a loss for words, “I...I didn’t know...I didn’t know that I--”

“Cut the crap, Tony!” Rhodey butts in, and everyone turns to look at him, “After fighting Ultron, the fucking robot that YOU created, Steve fainted, remember? And what did you do? Nothing.” Tony went back to being silent, and the tension in the room grew. “You were prepared to let him die, right?”

“...Yes.” Tony confessed, “if you guys hadn’t intervened, I would’ve let him choke.” Bucky lunged forward with his fist out but was held back by Vision who shook his head, “We need him alive. He’s the only one who might know where Ross is.” 

“Plus, Steve would hate us if we killed him without his permission,” Natasha sighed, and shot Tony a glare. 

* * *

 

“And this place serves the best tacos like oh my god we need to try it sometime.” Peter said as he showed Miles the taco truck stationed on the corner of the street. “Neat. I haven’t been to that many Mexican places in Brooklyn.” Miles said as he looked around. “Oh, this isn’t authentic Mexican food though. It’s not made by Mexican people.” Peter said, and led Miles further down the street. 

“And this...Is the famous Stark Tower!” Peter pointed in the distance to the large architecture looming in the sky. Miles shielded his eyes while gazing up in awe, and jumped when he heard the sound of glass shattering. 

“Will you ever shut up?!” A woman’s voice screeched, followed by more glass shattering. She was wearing a dark green dress and had black hair that was stringy and hung all over her face. “Make me, woman.” A man in a red suit chided back, before dodging another cup that was caught by a buff looking man, “Alright you two, we discussed this before. No fighting in public, take it outside or in the bedroom.” 

“As if I would ever fuck this ugly looking hag.” The man in the red suit said in a nasally voice while reclining in his chair. “Oh please, you wouldn’t be able to charm a woman let alone a dog in heat.” The woman scoffed as she leaned back and lit a cigarette. The man who stopped them sighed before glancing out and noticing Peter and Miles. “Hey, it’s Spiderman!”

“Hi Mr.Wolverine!” Peter waved back, and Miles stared at them with a confused expression before being led inside by Peter. Peter introduced Miles to the other famous people in the diner, including Starlord, Mantis, Drax, and Gamora, who were all sharing a pot of coffee. “Hey, did you guys see me on TV last night?” Peter asked with an excited expression on his face. “Tony Stank was on it, so I didn’t bother.” Starlord said as he took a sip from his cup.

“DID SOMEONE SAY TONY STARK?!”

“Oh boy,” Gamora sighed, and they all watched as tables and chairs were flipped while Venom cut his way through the crowd with Eddie still in-tact. “Venom...Bro, calm down.” Eddie said, eyebags adorning his face as usual. “WHERE IS HE?! EAT! EAT TONY STARK!” Venom screeched, and Miles hid behind Peter while everyone else looked unphased. 

“God, I hate that piece-of-shit-billionaire.” Hela said before taking another drag from her cigarette, “I could literally finish him off with a single snap, but that would be a waste of effort.” 

“Didn’t he and the other Avengers get into a big fight or something?” Mantis said as she stirred more sugar into her coffee. “Yeah, Mr.Stark and Captain got into a really big fight. I don’t think they’ve made up yet.” Peter said while rubbing the back of his neck. “Who won the fight?” Miles asked out of curiosity, and Peter shrugged, “I don’t know. Aunt May dragged me back home right after the big battle.”

Suddenly, the television in the diner switched to a news broadcast with headlines saying, “BREAKING NEWS: AVENGERS GONE MISSING. TONY STARK MIA.” Everyone stared at it in silence before Starlord scoffed, “What did the man fuck up this time?”

While the crowd murmured to themselves, The Ancient One put down her cup of tea before using her magic to send a message back to the Sanctum in New York,

 

_ “Strange,  _ _   
_ _ Tony Stark seems to have made another mistake (what’s new), I suggest you check up on it. _

 

_ Ancient One.” _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange finally enters the picture, and the gang figure out where Steve is.  
> Team Cap.  
> Doctor Strange and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter~ I decided to update every other day nwn  
> This is the longest chapter by far so please enjoy it! Let's go~!

The group decided to keep Tony locked in the room until they figured out what to do with him, and Rhodey had to leave the room to collect himself. He was still in a state of denial, frankly, because he had trusted Tony with everything up until now. He slumped down on the ground near the door and sighed just as Natasha came out from around the corner,

“Feeling sorry for yourself?”

Rhodey shook his head and looked up at Natasha before she sat down next to him. “I tried so hard to be good enough for him,” Rhodey confessed and stared at the ground, “But I never was. He was always focused on the next big thing, and gave little consideration to the people who supported him.”

“None of this is your fault, you know that Rhodey.” Natasha said, and Rhodey shook his head, “Still, we were always able to make up after a fight. But after the events with Bucky and Steve...He just shut me out. I couldn’t help feeling bad since I wasn’t able to help him--”

“Rhodey, you were paralyzed from the waist down.” Natasha stated, and Rhodey smiled sadly before going silent. This time, Natasha took the time to speak up, “Tony always plays the victim no matter how little his problems are compared to other people. You can’t let that get to you.”

“I can’t help it.” Rhodey stated and blinked back tears.

“...Because you love him.” Natasha stated, and Rhodey looked down as the tears fell,

“Yeah...I did.”

* * *

 

Stephen stared at the letter that was delivered to him by an apprentice in the Sanctum. Honestly, what happened with Tony Stark was none of his business. He had only met the billionaire at a banquet once, and saw the way he got wasted and played around with women, and that was enough to tell him about his character. 

They had fought together alongside the other Avengers, but Tony’s abilities were nothing to look at. That didn’t stop the billionaire from talking to him though, and bothering him practically every day afterwards. 

Stephen used his magic to file away the letter before going back to meditating on his studies. However, before he could completely drift away, Wong came into the study room. “Did you get the letter from the Ancient One?” 

“Yeah I saw it,” Stephen said before closing his eyes, but had to open them again when Wong walked over with another letter, “This one seems to be from Tony.” Stephen sighed loudly before taking the letter, reading it over as he floated around the room,

 

_ “Dear Dumbledore, _

 

_ Hey Stephie-bear! How are you? How have things been? Do you miss me? Because I miss you a lot. A lot a lot a lot! (insert lots of hearts) I’m in kinda a tight spot right now, but you’ll help me right? I’ll give you something really good in return, promise! ;) _

 

_ Love, _

_ Your Iron Boyfriend” _

 

Stephen tossed the letter aside as he retched and dry gagged from the horrible things he had to read with his own two eyes. Wong took the letter as he floated down and squinted, “I can barely read with all these scribbles on the paper. I never took Stark for an artist.”

“God, he’s unbelievable.” Stephen said, floating down to the ground so he could go grab a glass of water. “It seems our time apart has only made him even more clingy and unbearable.”

Honestly, it still haunted Stephen’s dreams with how persistent Tony was. Once, the man had even suggested that they adopt Peter. Stephen turned him down flat, saying how he hated children and it would only hinder his studies.

“Please please please??? Please with a cherry on top?” Tony practically begged with the best puppy eyes he could muster, “I’ll be a better father than Howard, I promise! I’ll build lots of crazy new stuff for Peter, like a new suit and a new house and--”

“First of all, the boy doesn’t need a new suit. He can build his own and doesn’t need you holding his hand for everything jesus christ,” Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose,  “Second, I am never going to have a family with you, so get that into your head. I honestly have better things to do.”

“B-But,” Tony’s eyes glistened with tears, “I-I really….I think I’m in love with you!”

Stephen peered back at him with a look of disgust.

Wong broke Stephen out from his horrible flashback by tapping the rim of his teacup with his spoon, “Strange? What are you gonna do?” Stephen sighed and finally floated back to the ground, “I’ll go and help them out. It’s more like paying off a debt.” He snapped his fingers and the cloak immediately rushed to drape over him, and Stephen exhaled slowly before opening a portal to the Avengers Tower and walking through it.

* * *

 

The gang managed to pry the information out of Tony after Wanda threatened to collapse Stark Industries from the ground under. They found out that Ross most likely took Steve to the prison where they kept all the “enhanced individuals”, and immediately they all suited up to head out, making sure to keep Tony locked in the compound until they got back.

The trip to the prison was arduous, and Sam found it difficult to navigate through the harsh blizzard and dense clouds. They ended up landing roughly on the side of a mountain where there was a metal door that greeted them. Rhodey was about to blast it open until the sirens went off signaling there were intruders amuck. The Avengers were all put on guard as weapons mobilized around the door and shot out missiles.

Before they even had a chance to flinch, a large golden shield appeared before them and shielded them from the blast. When the dust cleared, they look and saw Doctor Strange standing in front of them, magic symbols floating all around them.

“Strange?!”

“I would’ve come sooner, but I had to call on a friend of mine,” Strange said before opening a portal above the door, and Thor jumped down from the portal, crushing the metal door with his hammer and disabled all the other weapons with a single spark.

“Thor!!”

Thor turned around and they noticed he was carrying Bruce in one arm, and the man looked green from nausea instead of anger for once. “I heard Son of Rogers is in danger.” Thor said in his booming voice, and grinned before putting Bruce down, “I wish to aid you all in your rescue. Son of Rogers has done much to help me during my time on Earth, and I have yet to repay him for that.”

“M-Me too...Just gimme a second,” Bruce said as he struggled to stand. The Avengers felt the weight come off their chests, and everyone smiled in appreciation before turning to face the dark, impending hallway that laid in front of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Steve.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! Here's the next part of the adventure~  
> Sorry it took me so long to update, i promise the next one won't be delayed!  
> Without further ado, enjoy!

Steve awoke to a large chamber that was dark and smelled rancid. He tried to move his body, but found his wrists and ankles bounded by metal. Steve struggled to lift his head to at least look around him, before recognizing where he was: this was the place where they had found the other Winter Soldiers, and the place that Tony and him fought to the death. 

Steve cringed when he felt a painful pinch in his gut, and realized the lack of food and water was finally getting to him. At this point, he wouldn’t be able to break out of his constraints even if he wanted to. Steve rested his cheek back on the dirty floor and tried not to think about the hunger. Mind over matter, as they always said. 

Steve’s mind drifted back to Bucky. He hoped the other was okay. If Tony had gotten a hold of him...No, Steve didn’t even want to think about the possibilities. The silence buzzed in Steve’s ear and he closed his eyes. This wouldn’t be a bad way to go. He did start off as nothing, and this was a fitting way to leave. He knew he was living a fantasy of being Captain America--a leader. A symbol for people to look up to. Even though the truth was Steve didn’t even believe in himself half the time. The only reason he kept going was...Because Bucky was there for him.

And Sam. Steve smiled a little to himself; he never thought he would be able to gain another friend in this lifetime, but Sam made the loneliness a little less painful, and brought light into his life again after losing practically everyone in his previous life.

_ “Everything special about you came from a bottle.” _

Tony wasn’t wrong. Steve knew he wasn’t anything special. Still, that didn’t stop his desire to fight for the underdog. He had believed that maybe, if he was a little bit stronger, a little bit bigger, then he could be the support for the weaker ones, like Bucky was for him. Steve felt his eyes sting but he willed himself not to cry. Hold it in, Steve. Gotta save that moisture. 

Suddenly, one of the large doors creaked open, and Steve heard the sound of footsteps before they stopped in front of him.

“Finally up, are we?”

Steve recognized the voice, but he didn’t respond to it. Ross rolled his eyes and gave the soldier’s head a light kick, “Don’t play dead.” Steve kept his eyes shut tight, but he licked his chapped lips to respond, “What do you want?” 

“What do I want?” Ross asked with a wicked laugh before crouching down and grabbing Steve’s hair by the roots, pulling him up to look at him, “I want justice. After you and your little crew disobeyed us and willingly went against the Accords, I’ve had to clean up all your mess and explain to the authorities why the Avengers were suddenly running amuck like a bunch of--”

“Vigilantes?” Steve finished for him, “That’s what you think of us, right? Sorry we aren’t your cardboard cut-out versions of a superhero.” Ross sneered and tightened his grip on the roots of Steve’s hair, “You’re as worthless as I predicted. I’m going to make you regret not dying with your old comrades and girlfriend.” Steve tensed at the mention of Peggy, and Ross smirked when he saw that he hit a weak spot.

“That’s right. Peggy. Haven’t heard that name in a while, have you?” Ross asked with a tilt of his head, and his smirk widened when Steve shot him a glare, “Oh, that’s a nasty look on you.” Steve tried to struggle against the constraints but Ross threw him down onto his back before bringing his leather shoe down on the soldier’s chest. Steve wheezed at the harsh collision, and could feel his lungs growing weak with each second that passed.

“Shall I tell you a secret of my own?” Ross said while leaning his arm on one knee. He stared Steve dead in the man’s terrified eyes,

“Who do you think caused Peggy’s death?”

* * *

 

The Avengers were hurrying down the long hallway, and they all stopped when they heard the sound of screams from further ahead. “That’s him!” Bucky said, and immediately sped ahead, “Hurry, before--” He jumped back when something slammed down in front of him, cracking the floor beneath them. The Avengers all stood in a ready stance with their weapons out, and when the dust cleared…

 

“Reed Richards?!”

 

The man retracted his arms before staring back at them from the middle of the pathway. He carried a dead look in his eyes and didn’t say anything before launching another attack. “Dammit, we don’t have time for this!” Sam hollered as he activated his falcon suit, and Rhodey fired missiles from his War Machine suit, but Richards simply swallowed the missiles in his arms before letting them explode without any damage. 

 

“Steve...Please be okay.” Bucky prayed as he loaded his rifle and took aim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap.  
> Tony and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the next part!!!!  
> will the avengers be able to defeat richards???? what's going to happen to tony??? find out now!  
> again, thanks to everyone for giving their support, it really means the world to me.

Richards was a new opponent the Avengers had never fought before, and seemed to be unresponsive to anything they were saying to him, as if he was in a trance as he fought them. Doctor Strange used his sling ring to open a portal beneath Richards, but just as the man fell, he used his arms to grab onto the ceiling and pull himself back out, knocking Strange down with a swinging kick. Bucky fired his rifle but the man swallowed all of them in his body without blinking. 

Thor threw his axe but Richards dodged it easily and swallowed all the electricity into his body, charging it up before shooting it back and hitting Sam who fell to the ground convulsing in pain. “Sam!” Natasha called, and tried to go for Richards but had to reel back when the electricity swarmed around his body like a sort of guard. “It’s not working! He’s just swallowing all of my arrows,” Clint shouted. Just when all hope seemed to be lost, there was a loud roaring before the Hulk charged forward, ignoring the electricity that slapped against his skin. He wrapped his arms around Richards before charging forward down the hall. Richards extended his arms to grab onto the ground, and his arms stretched the further the Hulk ran down the hall. Eventually, they hit the end of it and the Hulk slammed Richards against the steel wall, roaring as he hit the man against it over and over. He only stopped when the man stopped moving, and the Hulk slammed him down on the floor in a heap, breathing raggedly.

He turned back to Bruce just as the other Avengers caught up, and the scientist clutched his head as another wave of nausea hit him. “You did it Bruce!” Natasha commended him, and Bruce nodded weakly before looking up at Thor who grinned down at him, “Well done, Son of Banner! I may have underestimated your abilities.” He clapped the man’s back, and Bruce let out a burp before blushing faintly.

“Let’s keep moving,” Clint said, and they all nodded before rushing towards the door to the main prison cell. The broke it down and aimed their weapons towards the room at was...Empty?

“Shit!” Bucky cursed as he lowered his weapon and glanced around quickly, “they got away!” Just then, another figure dropped them behind them, and they all swung their weapons towards the new intruder. “What is it now?” Scott asked, and the woman with a white suit that looked as if it was made out of webs, straightened up. She pulled down her red mask and stared at them, black hair blowing behind her.

“Who are you?” Rhodey asked. “Cindy Moon. But you can call me Silk,” The woman responded, “don’t worry, I’m not here to stop you. I’m here to help. I know where they took Steve.” 

“And why should we trust you?” Clint asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

“Because I’m your only hope in finding Steve.” Cindy responded.

* * *

Tony paced the room in agitation, chewing on his thumb as thought of a way out of this mess. He took out his phone and opened it to see that it had been locked without his authorization. “Fuck!” Tony threw his phone at the wall, not even caring as it shattered into pieces. He racked his fingers through his messy hair and tugged at it in aggravation, before realizing something. He reached into his pocket and took out a small comm device that linked to Peter’s phone. He pressed the button and waited for it connect and walking to a chair and kicking it over.

Peter was sharing a table with Wolverine and Deadpool along with Miles. They were laughing so hard at a joke Wolverine cracked, before Peter felt the comm device ringing in his pocket. “Oh, sorry guys I gotta take this, it’s from Mr.Stark.”

“Give it to me, I’ll chuck it into the ocean,” Wolverine said with full seriousness in his voice. Peter simply laughed and shook his head, “It might be important.” He excused himself from the table to take the call, “Hello? Mr.Stark?”

“Hey, Kid,” Tony tried not to let the tension show in his voice, “Could you come over to the Avengers Tower? I have something I need your help with.” Peter’s eyes brightened at the realization that he could be of use to his idol, and he nodded eagerly, “Of course, I’ll be right there Mr.Stark!” After hanging up, Peter grabbed his backpack just as Miles asked where he was going, “Iron Man needs my help, so I’m going to head off first.” 

“Trust me, boy. You don’t want to be associated with that Stark-asshole,” Deadpool said as he sharpened his katana beside his seat. “Yeah, he’s just going to take advantage of your kindness and scrap you the moment you stop becoming useful to him,” Wolverine stated, and Miles look to Peter with a worried expression. Peter simply laughed it off, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. It was nice chatting with you all!” With that, Peter took out his spiderman mask and slung on his backpack before zipping out of the diner. 

Miles watched him leave before looking back to Wolverine and Deadpool who had a displeased expression on their faces. “Is...Is he going to be okay?” Miles asked. “I don’t believe Tony is that disgusting to hurt a child like Peter.” Wolverine said, but Deadpool chimed in, “I wouldn’t underestimate him.”

“Should...Should we call someone?” Miles asked, and Wolverine nodded before taking out his phone and scrolling down his contacts to “Aunt May”.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Here's the next part to the exciting story! Things are getting exciting.  
> Thank you for the kind comments, enjoy!

Peter swung his way through New York, saying hello to his fellow neighbours on the way. “Hey Spidey! Where ya going?” One of the construction workers hollered from the ground, and Peter responded, “I’m going to see Iron Man!” And was rewarded with two big thumbs up from the working men. Peter thought about his relationship with Tony and how it had evolved in the past few months: he had helped Iron Man with man tasks. Yeah, they were minuscule, but Peter felt privileged just to be given the offer to help his idol. 

Peter swung past a congested traffic area, glancing back down at the people who seemed tired and up too early for their own good.

_ “If you’re nothing without this suit than you don’t deserve it.” _

Peter placed a hand on his chest--he was going to show that he deserved it. Mr.Stark had worked so hard to make this suit for him; it was the least he could do to show his appreciation. The only thing Peter wished for was that Tony would be there for him more often. Most of the time, he would see the other for maximum a few days, and then he would suddenly disappear for months without any way for Peter to contact him. He knew the billionaire was busy with his own issues and probably tons of world-saving to do, but Peter couldn’t help being a little selfish and greedy for his idol’s time.

Eventually, Peter arrived at the Avengers Tower and allowed himself into the window that was conveniently open for him. “Mr. Stark?” Peter looked around the seemingly empty room, and jolted when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He whirled around in an on-guard stance, but relaxed when he saw it was just Tony. “Oh, Mr.Stark!” Peter took off his mask and greeted the man with a beaming smile. Tony returned it although his smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“How have you been, kid?” Tony asked, and Peter began rambling about all the things he’s been up to, “I met with Miles! Another Spiderman just like me! And I was showing him around New York and met with Wolverine and Deadpool, as well as so many other famous people!” Peter gushed, and Tony nodded as he continued to check his comm devices that were still tapped out. 

“That’s great. How’s the new suit?” Tony asked.

“It’s wonderful! It’s super flexible so I can move around a lot more easily than my old one.” Peter said as he showed it off by stretching his arms out.

“Of course.” Tony responded, “Anyways, the reason why I called you here is because I need your help for something. It’s really important, do you think you can handle it?” 

Peter grew serious and nodded firmly, “Anything Mr.Stark. Anything you need me to do I’ll do it.” Just...As long as he praises him at the end.

“I’ve been locked up here and I have no way of--” Tony started, before Peter cut him off, “Why are you locked up?!” Tony narrowed his eyes at him, “Did I say you could interrupt me?” Peter swallowed before shaking his head and shrinking back. Tony sighed before deciding to answer his question,

“After the situation with the Accords, nobody believed me even though I did everything to protect us. To protect what we started. I didn’t think I would have to witness or hear about another young American being killed, but here we are. But this time it isn’t by my weapons, it’s by all of  _ our _ weapons and reckless fighting.”

Peter listened with wide eyes, “That’s...That’s horrible! How could the other Avengers be so cruel?!”

Tony shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “I also found out my parents died--well, I already knew they died, but I was faced with the very person who killed them. And Steve kept holding me back even though that criminal very well deserves the same fate my parents received.” 

“Who was it?!” Peter demanded to know. “That doesn’t matter,” Tony shook his head, “the point is, they took everything from me: my family, my friends, and I don’t know how much more of this mental torment I can take before I completely break. So Peter...Do you think you can track them down for me?” Tony gazed at Peter with eyes glazed over, and Peter felt his heart practically melt in his chest, “Yes. Of course Mr.Stark. I’m going to show them just how wrong they are and drag them back if I have to!” Peter clenched his fists tightly, and Tony cocked a grin, “Thanks, kid. I feel bad dumping all of my troubles on you but…”

“It’s nothing! Really, I would do anything for you Mr.Stark. You know that.” Peter said with admiration and determination in his eyes. Tony nodded before waving his hand, “Off you go then.” Peter saluted before running back to the window and shot a rope towards the nearest building. He swung out, ignoring the buzzing from his phone in his pocket.

* * *

The Avengers were running through the compound and following behind Cindy who had to stop every few seconds to wait for them to catch up. “Are you sure we can trust her?” Bucky asked the others. “At this point, she’s the only lead we have. Might as well try trusting her.” Clint responded, and halted just as Cindy stopped abruptly in front of them. “Hey, why did you stop?” Scott asked, and Cindy pointed in front of her. They all peered from behind her to see Peter standing in front of them, crouched near the ground with his extended spider arms behind him.

“Peter?!”

* * *

Aunt May hung up after trying to get through to Peter’s phone for the fifth time. She had immediately tried calling him after Wolverine texted her that her son was off to so something reckless again, and this time it was serious. “Stark...Just how long are you doing to drag my baby around like your little pawn?” May hissed before putting her phone away and going into the storage room that had been sealed off from Peter all this time.

She pulled out a large suitcase that belonged to Peter’s uncle before he passed away. She entered the passcode and then opened it up to reveal an assortment of guns and other deadly weapons. She pulled down the bulletproof vest that was hanging on the wall next to the door and strapped it tightly around herself before putting a denim vest over it. May dragged out a large duffel bag and placed a rifle, several handguns, and a dagger inside. After tossing in the ammo, she zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. 

Peter was always saving her from trouble. Now it was her turn to do the same.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Ross.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here's the next installment of the series~  
> Thanks to everyone for being so patient with my irregular updating schedule, it really means a lot.  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Steve was lying on the cold floor with a killer migraine and a stomach that was threatening to eat itself. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching, but he didn’t bother moving to look. Steve winced when his hair was grabbed forcefully and he was tugged up to look at Ross’s ugly face.

“I figured you could use some company in here.” Ross said with a wicked grin, and Steve’s eyes widened when he saw...No, it couldn’t be.

“How?!” Steve demanded to know as a group of winter soldiers walked into the room in an almost robotic fashion. “Bringing them back to life was easy enough. It was just sedating them enough to not kill each other on the spot that was the hard part.” Ross explained, and Steve gritted his teeth, “How dare you...They deserve rest. They don’t--” Steve was silenced by a slap across the cheek hard enough to knock him back down on the floor. 

“You underestimated just how far I will go to ensure that the Avengers never see the light of day again. You’re going to wish you were dead by the time I’m done with you.” Ross snarled before turning his back to Steve and gesturing to the soldiers who were standing with a blank expression, “Consider this a bonding experience. Don’t be too rough with him boys, remember, we want him alive.” And with that, he left the room, shutting the heavy metal doors behind him on the way out.

Immediately the soldiers turned to face Steve. Despite the fact that Steve knew the former soldiers were long gone, he couldn’t help feeling pitiful for the hollow shells that were forced to keep fighting even as their bodies grew weak. “You all don’t deserve this. The enemy isn’t me. It’s--” Steve barely got the last part out before a soldier landed a punch across his face. The others soon followed suit, attacking in a barrage of punches and kicks. It was some of the worst pain Steve had ever felt, and he couldn’t escape due to his wrist and ankles being bound.

When the soldiers finally paused, Steve reeled to the side to cough out blood before trying to vomit out whatever was in his stomach, but since there was nothing he was left gagging and wheezing on the floor. Before he fell unconscious again, he saw a glimpse of the biggest men from the group approaching him before everything fell to darkness.

* * *

“Peter, step aside.” Sam warned, and Peter shook his head, “How could you? How could you all do this?!” Everyone exchanged confused looks before Peter continued, “I thought we were a team! But you went a did all those horrible things to Mr.Stark.” Bucky felt his veins bulge out form his neck as he took a step forward, but was stopped by Rhodey, “We don’t have time to deal with this.”

“So you’re going to fight us?” Natasha said with a calm tone. Peter breathed in shakily before nodding and straightening up to get ready. However, before he could even make another move, Scott appeared behind him and knocked him out with a single jab to the neck. “For someone with ‘spidey senses’, you’d think he would be more alert of an ant crawling next to him.” Scott said with a shrug before throwing Peter over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“We need to keep moving.” Cindy stated, and everyone nodded before following after her. On the way, Bucky took out one of his comm devices to text another comrade of his.

_ “King T-Challa. We require your assistance.” _

Almost a second later, Bucky received a reply from the King of Wakanda,

_ “owo” _


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap.  
> More characters come to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello everyone!!  
> As you can see I have planned out how many chapters are left so there is an end in sight!!   
> I hope you will stick with me through the rest of the journey, since this isn't over yet!  
> Anyways, enjoy the chapter lovelies~!

The Avengers follow Cindy all the way to where Steve is being kept, and Rhodey easily blew up the door before shooting the first soldier that stood in his way. They fought off the super solders easily, giving them the rest they needed in death. Meanwhile, Bucky ran over to Steve who was unconscious and bleeding profusely. “We need to get him patched up, and quick.” Bucky said, and the Hulk roared loudly, “ROSS!!”

They looked around and realized the scumbag businessman was nowhere to be found. “Fuck, we lost him!” Clint said, and Bucky scooped Steve’s body up in his arms, “That doesn’t matter right now. We need to get Steve somewhere safe.” The others nodded and they began heading out of the prison. The entire time, Bucky tried not to look at Steve. He knew if he looked too long, his heart would break and he wouldn’t be able to control himself. 

They got out into the cold opening of the mountain, and was greeted by a jet waiting for them. T-Challa approached them with a grin on his face, and Bruce moved to cross his arms over his chest, but was stopped by T-Challa, “Oh, we don’t do that here.”

“Sorry?” Bruce looked up, and T-Challa corrected him by dabbing. Bruce stared for a moment before slowly mimicking the dab. “Come, we will bring you somewhere safe.” T-Challa said, and led everyone onto the aircraft that took off towards Wakanda.

On the way there, Bruce stayed by Steve’s side the entire time, holding the other’s hand and praying to a God he never once believed in, “Please...Please save him.” Bucky whispered, and pressed Steve’s hand against his forehead, tears rolling down his dirtied face. 

Just then, he felt the other’s hand twitch, and Bruce lowered it while staring at Steve with wide eyes. Slowly, Steve blinked open his eyes and turned to look at his long time lover with a weak expression, “Hey Buck…” He rasped.

Bucky was at a loss for words and could only let out a choked cry before gently cupping Steve’s cheeks and kissing him desperately. Steve returned the kiss, smoothing his fingers in Bucky’s soft brown hair that had gotten long over the years.

Meanwhile, at the front of the aircraft, Sam was watching Shuri pilot with ease, “I never knew you could pilote a plane.” Shuri simply laughed, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” 

“Stop flexing on him,” T-Chalala said, and Shuri rolled his eyes while Sam stared at them with a confused expression. “Uh, anyways, so where are we headed?” Sam asked. “We shall go back to Wakanda. We have medicine and technology that can help treat even the most fatal of wounds.” T-Challa said, and Sam wondered if there was two people living inside the King. 

“Here we go,” Shuri said as they flew into a spot in the mountains, “YEET!”

“SKERT!” T-Chalala laughed as they phased through the mountains and into Wakanda. Sam was too in awe to even comment on that, and stared at the beautiful mountains and bodies of water that adorned the land. “This...This is Wakanda?” 

“No shit Sherlock.” Shuri said. “Okay, you guys really need to stop that,” Sam said once the cringiness became unbearable. Shuri and T-Challa simply laughed among themselves.

Bucky looked out at the sunset that shone upon his face and Steve sighed as he stroked the back of Bucky’s hand, “...I don’t know if I’m worth all this, Buck.”

Bucky turned to look at Steve with a serious expression, “You were there for me when I was at my highest, and at my lowest. We’ve known each other for over a hundred years, and I’m not about to give up now. You’re worth all this and more.” Steve gave a weak smile, but Bucky could tell the other didn’t fully believe him.

* * *

Once they arrived in Wakanda, the first thing they focused on was feeding Steve. They brought him to a room in the palace to rest and Bucky immediately went to the kitchen to help prepare a feast for the soldier. They came back with an assortment of meat and vegetables, as well as breads and carbs. Anything to fill Steve up as fast as possible. While they were working on that, T-Challa left to do something that he wouldn’t reveal to them. 

Bucky came back with the food and set the large platter on the table next to the bed before feeding the dishes to Steve one at a time. “These were made by the best chefs in all of Wakanda, so take your time to savor it.” Bucky said, and Steve nodded with his mouth full. Natasha came in later to help out, and whispered to Bucky, “I’ll take over from here. We have some guests outside; T-Challa brought them.” 

Bucky nodded before giving Steve’s shoulder one last squeeze and his lips one last kiss, and then headed out of the room. Natasha took the seat and resumed feeding Steve, “How’re you feeling?” Steve swallowed the food in his mouth before responding, “Like hell.” Natasha cocked a grin, “Figured as much.” 

She opened a small bottle of water before handing it to Steve to wash down some of the food, “Tony is still being held at the compound. We made sure to turn off all his means of communicating with the outside, but somehow he still managed to call in Peter.” Steve’s eyes widened, “Peter? What--” He shifted but winced when he opened a few wounds in the process. “The boy tried to stop us back in the prison, but Scott managed to knock him out. He still hasn’t woken up yet.” Natasha explained, and Steve groaned before leaning back against the pillows, “Why does that child have to get dragged into this?” 

* * *

“Who are the guests?” Bucky asked T-Challa once he arrived at the loading dock. “See for yourself,” The King gestured towards outside, and Bucky shielded his eyes from the setting sun before seeing a man in red spandex wielding two katanas, and a hairy looking man with blades coming out from his knuckles.

“Pleased to meet you, Barnes. We’re your backup.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolverine and Deadpool come to help.  
> Ross finally gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the support, enjoy the next chapter~

“Wade?! Logan?!” Bucky stared at the duo with wide eyes. “Sup, Captain.” Wade nodded towards him, and Bucky continued staring in shock. “We saw Peter leave to help that Tony Stank, so we decided to step in and help. Plus, that boy deserves better.” Logan explained, and Bucky smiled, “Don’t worry, Peter is with us. He’s knocked out at the moment, but we plan to explain everything to him when he wakes up.” 

“I heard you already rescued Steve?” Wade said, “So I guess we’re late to the party, huh.” Bucky nodded, “Yes, but Ross got away. Shuri is tracking him down right now, so we still require your assistance to take him down.” His hands clenched into fists. There was no way Ross deserved to live after all he did to them. To Steve.

T-Chalala looked down when his comm device rang. The others looked back at him and Deadpool chuckled, “Dude, is your ringtone ‘The Bitch is Back’ by Elton John?” 

“What if it is?” T-Challa raised an eyebrow, and Deadpool shrugged, “Good taste.”

“Hewwo?” T-Chalala answered the device, “Shuwi? Nyes?” Deadpool whispered something to Wolverine, causing the gruff man to crack a smile and jab the other with his elbow. After talking on the device, T-Chalala hung up and and turned to face them, “Ladies and gentlemen...We got’em.”

* * *

Bucky opted to stay back with Steve along with Natasha, so that left Wanda, Vision, Wade, Logan, T-Challa, Shuri, and Bruce to go track down Ross. Bruce was insistent on coming along, saying how it was about time he got revenge on that motherfucker.

They eventually arrived in a secluded area in the forest just beneath the mountain where they had found Steve. “Stay sharp. He could be armed.” Wade warned as they maneuvered through the dense forest. T-Challa put on his panther suit and used the built-in senses to track down Ross’ presence. He glanced around before connecting to the comm device built in his suit to communicate with the others, “The coast seems clear. So far.” 

Vision floated above the ground and left Wanda’s side to get a closer look from higher up, but heard the sound of a gun clicking before he reacted quickly, “Wanda!” He pulled her away just as the bullet whizzed by, and everyone turned towards the direction the shot came from. The figure immediately went deeper into the woods. “After him!” Wade hollered, and everyone sprinted after the man. The Hulk was the fastest of all of them, tearing through the trees and roaring loudly, “ROSS!!”

More bullets came towards them, but the Hulk deflected them easily and stood in front of his friends like a shield. He wasn’t going to allow Ross to hurt him and his friends ever again. He rushed forward towards his target while the other Avengers took care of the soldiers that Ross brought with him. Wanda and Vision followed after the Hulk and Wade and Logan worked together to take down the small fry. “Not even breaking a sweat,” Wade grinned, and took down one soldier with a single slice, “And that’s six.” 

“Eight!” Logan hollered from his side, and Wade looked back with an irritated expression before it turned smug, “Wanna bet?”

Ross was panting heavily as he stumbled and ran through the forest with three of the Avengers hot on his tail. He looked back so he could throw a grenade, but didn’t expect the Hulk to catch it and throw it right back at him. The grenade exploded upon hitting the ground, knocking Ross into the air before hitting the ground in a heap. “Ugh…” Ross groaned, struggling to rise back to his feet. Before he could find his footing, he found himself being lifted into the air. He stared with wide eyes and then looked to see Wanda turning her hands in a slow motion, “Let’s see how you feel being constrained.” She twisted her hands and Ross found the air pressure around him suddenly get higher, and it almost seemed as if his entire body was being choked out. 

“You...Fucking bitch,” Ross choked out, and Vision glared at him before shooting a beam that cut across his legs and into a tree. The tree behind them fell to the side while Ross stared down at his legs that had been cut off, before letting out a loud pained scream. Wanda let the man go and Ross squirmed on the ground, struggling even then to try and escape. He reached forward, grabbing the dirt and using that to drag himself forward, “You fucking wait...When I get hold of authorities, you will all suffer the worst sentence of your life. No one will remember you--you’re all nothing!” He reached forward again and this time ended up grabbing a large green toe. He slowly looked up to see The Hulk glaring down at him.

“H-Hey big guy,” Ross cracked a bloody smile, “I missed you a lot. I never got to tell you how important you were to me. Would you help an old friend out?” 

“Friend…?” The word rolled off the Hulk’s tongue, and Ross nodded, “Yeah...I can help you, I’m the only one who accepts you for who you are, remember?” He reached a hand up towards him. The Hulk reached down slowly until their hands touched and then his gaze darkened and he grabbed the man’s hand before throwing him on the ground multiple times like a rag doll. He kept doing that and roaring loudly until Ross stopped moving, and the Hulk threw him aside like a piece of garbage. 

After that, the Hulk slumped down on the floor as he changed back into Bruce, who went into a panic attack as he screamed and thrashed around. Wanda ran over to him and braced his arms down to keep him from hurting himself, “Bruce--Bruce! Calm down!” Wanda hollered, and Bruce finally opened his eyes to see Wanda and Vision staring at him, “W-What happened?” He asked in a nervous tone. “You did it. You’re safe now.” Wanda reassured him, and Bruce looked over to see Ross’s corpse. 

“...Thank God,” Bruce exhaled, and covered his face as Wanda and Vision wrapped themselves around the scientist in a warm hug. 

* * *

Wade kicked down a chair in the room he and Logan were escorted to after they came back from defeating Ross. “Man, we didn’t even get to do anything.” He grumbled before sitting on the edge of the bed and lighting a cigarette. “That’s not true! We helped to fight off Ross’ men and give them a chance to catch up with him.” Logan said as he sat beside Wade. The merc shot him a look before taking a drag and blowing out slowly, “Yeah, but I didn’t come all the way to Wakanda to take care of small fry. What a waste of a trip.” 

Logan glanced at him before placing a hand on Wade’s thigh, “You...Really think that?” He asked in a suggestive tone, and Wade stared at the hand before grinning,“Yeah, of course.”

Logan took the cigarette from between Wade’s fingers and took a drag of it before tilting the other’s mouth open to gently blow the smoke in, “What if I try and make the trip worth it?” 

Wade snuffed out the cigarette between his fingertips before tangling his fingers in Logan’s hair, “Better impress me then, sweetheart.” He whispered, and Logan simply purred before leaning in to connect their lips. After that, they had no need for words.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve share a moment together.  
> Aunt May confronts Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you all are doing well, here's the next chapter~!

After Bruce and the other came back to tell the rest of the Avengers of their accomplishment, Bucky was the first to go and tell Steve the good news. He knocked gently on the door to the hospital room, and walked in to see Natasha rising up from her seat. “Thank you.” Bucky said in a soft voice, and Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder, “Just doing a favor for an old friend. I’ll go change the water in the basin.” She smiled before heading out with the basin and cloth. 

“Buck…” A weak voice came from the bed, and Bucky hurried over next to Steve, taking his partner’s hand in his, “I’m here. Don’t worry, I’m here now.” He placed a gentle hand on Steve’s forehead, feeling for his temperature. He relaxed a little when he realized it wasn’t as high as it used to be. “What happened?” Steve rasped, and Bucky felt his chest tighten. Even when Steve was in such critical condition, he was more concerned about the well-being of his comrades. That was one of the strong qualities Bucky loved so much about the soldier.

“You don’t have to worry about Ross anymore. Banner took care of him, and T-Challa and the others are going to make sure none of this gets out to the officials back at Headquarters.” Bucky explained, and Steve’s eyebrows furrowed, “They’re going to be in trouble for this. Ross’ men won’t let them rest, they’ll--” he lurched forward but winced when his wounds threatened to rip open. Bucky helped him settle back down, “Steve, they’ve got this. Don’t worry, we’re not going to make the same mistake again.” 

There was a knock on the door, and Bucky looked over his shoulder to see Shuri standing there with a tray of food. He stood up to go and take it, thanking her in the process. “These were made by the best chefs in Wakanda. Ya’ll are gonna get some good food, fam.” Shuri said with a wide grin, and Bucky chuckled before bidding her farewell with a quick dab.

Bucky brought the food back to Steve and set it on the counter next to the bed. He took a seat on the chair and helped Steve sit up a little so he could take a sip of the soup. As he watched the other struggle to hold the spoon in his hand, Bucky’s heart clenched. “Here, let me help,” he gently took the spoon from Steve and blew on it before holding it to the man’s lips. Steve shot him an apologetic smile before taking small sips. 

They continued this exchange in silence before Bucky was the first to speak up, “We haven’t shared a moment like this in over 70 years. Remember when you got beat up by those guys in the alley? And had to be nursed back to health by Peggy?” Steve laughed a little as he wiped some crumbs from his face, “Don’t remind me. I still can’t believe she left me in the middle of bandaging me up to help with squad formation.” 

“She’s a busy lady,” Bucky smiled and looked down at the plate of food, “I’m guessing you don’t remember who came to help with the rest afterwards?” He glanced back up to see Steve staring at him with a softer smile,

“Of course I do.” 

Bucky put down the spoon and caressed the side of Steve’s face, feeling the cuts and dips of the skin against his thumb. He could tell both Steve and him were thinking the same thing as Steve slowly closed his eyes, and that gave Bucky the cue to lean in the close the gap between their lips. The kiss was also 70 years overdue, not since the last night they spent together before they rolled out onto the battlefield one last time. Bucky hoped this time it wasn’t the same omen. 

“Bucky, focus on me,” Steve was looking at him while kissing him, and Bucky realized he was a fool. Even when he tried to take care of Steve for once, the man was always one-upping him in something. “You’re right, I’m here now.” Bucky mumbled, and moved his hand behind the soldier’s neck to deepen the kiss.

* * *

Finding the place where Tony was locked up was easy enough. Aunt May easily sneaked past the security guards and came across the only door that was boarded up with codes and locks. She deciphered them easily and managed to hack into the system so she could go in without triggering the alarms. 

Immediately once the large metal doors opened, May rolled in and aimed her AK40 at the room that was seemingly empty. She scanned the room carefully, making sure to be as quiet as possible while keeping her finger hovered over the trigger. Just as she heard a moan, she turned and aimed her gun towards the direction of the noise, catching a Stark by surprise. 

When nothing seemed to happen, May lowered her gun to take a closer look at Tony who was standing in front of an open fridge with handfuls of Babybels and full cheeks. May wasn’t impressed, and simply squinted at him while taking a few steps closer.

“I bwet you wand to know wuat ish noing on,” Tony said with his mouth full and gestured with his hands full of cheeses, “Well, dere ish noding in the fwidge escept cweeses, so I twought I might ash well help mwyshelf.” May continued taking steps closer as he explained himself.

“Yu she, the kicker ish, I’m lawcdose indolerand. Sho bwy doing tis--” Before he could finish, May shot a single bullet at Tony’s leg, causing him to cry out and fall to the floor, dropping the Babybels as they rolled away from him. May lowered her gun and walked over to the billionaire squirming on the ground. She kicked away the comm device he was reaching for and pressed her heel directly down against his arc reactor,

“I don’t give a damn about the situation or what you’re going through.” She lowered herself down to lean against the leg and press her heel harder against his chest, “Where the hell is my son?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns the truth.  
> Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I meant to upload this chapter earlier, got distracted by some real life stuff.  
> This chapter is....Well, you'll see lenny_face.png

Peter eventually awoke to find himself in a place he didn’t recognize, and immediately jumped out of the bed yelling and demanding answers. Natasha, Sam, and Rhodey all bolted in to try and calm him, before Natasha made the smart decision to embrace Peter and calm him down with soft words and back rubs. Once they got the boy calmed down, Peter sat back on the bed with a dazed look on his face, “Where am I? How did I get here?” He asked.

“You’re in Wakanda right now. You got knocked out by Antman back in the cave.” Natasha said, and Peter looked as if he was trying to go back in his memories to that time, before his face fell shocked, “Wait, Mr.Stark! He needs help! We need to help him.” He immediately began rising up again, but stopped when he saw the dark expression on everyone’s faces. “What...What’s wrong guys?” 

“Peter...It’s time you knew the truth.” Rhodey said, and glanced at the others who all nodded in agreement. “The truth? What are you talking about?” Peter asked with a confused expression. “Tony’s been manipulating you...He’s been manipulating all of us.” Rhodey corrected himself at the end. 

“Wh--”

“He dragged you into a fight you didn’t belong in.” Sam stated. “But I wanted to be there. I chose to be there!” Peter tried to protest. “But you didn’t have to. It wasn’t your battle, it was Steve and Tony’s.” Rhodey said with a serious voice, “He dragged you into his life because he thought you looked reliable, and you didn’t know of the sort of person he truly was, unlike everyone else in his life, you didn’t work for him.”

“And after that whole incident, he locked himself away and didn’t even think to take care of the aftermath, which was your future.” Natasha said.

“But he does take care of me! He made me this suit, and bought me lots of cool things--” Peter tried to protest.

“All for something in return, right?” Natasha stared at him, and Peter pressed his lips together in silence. 

“He manipulated you into fighting for the wrong side. Do you know what the accords were really about, Peter?” Rhodey asked, and Peter grew quiet as he shook his head. “It summed up to ‘enhanced individuals’ handing their rights and freedom to act over to the government. In other words, we roll out when the US government told us to, if we even roll out at all. The man in charge of this entire Accords situation is Ross, who was responsible for Bruce becoming the Hulk in the first place.”

Peter’s expression was pale when Rhodey finished explaining, “I...What?”

“Steve wasn’t just trying to protect himself or the others on his team.He was trying to protect all superheroes all over the world.” Natasha said. Peter was silent for the longest time, and the next time he spoke his voice was small and frail,

“Mr.Stark...He didn’t tell me about any of this.”

* * *

When Bucky and Steve finally pulled back, it was to breathe. They pressed their foreheads together while catching their breath, “You need to eat.” Bucky stated. “I’m not hungry,” Steve responded, “not for food, anyways.” He added the last part with a grin, and Bucky couldn’t help chuckling at the crude joke, “God, you’re something else, Captain.”

Nevertheless, he put the plate of half-eaten food aside to crawl onto the bed and gently straddle Steve’s hips, “Let me know whenever you’re in any pain,” Bucky whispered before kissing Steve again, gently pushing the other back against the pillows. He slowly unbuckled his pants all the while, tugging him down to his knees before straightening up so he could wiggle out of them properly. “What? You’re not gonna take off the rest?” Steve said in reference to Bucky’s shirt. “Easier to clean up later,” Bucky stated simply, and Steve laughed before hitting his chest, “God you’re so gross.” 

“You gotta work on your sweet-talk,” Bucky said as he tugged Steve’s pants and boxers down at the same time, exposing the other’s captain junior. “Jesus, the serum really got every part of you, huh.” Bucky joked as he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft. Steve tried to give a snarky response but it got interrupted by an embarrassing noise that slipped his lips when he felt Bucky’s warm hand wrapped around his dick. 

“Ah shit, I don’t have any lube with me.” Bucky said while glancing around. His eyes caught something on the tray, and he reached for it before examining the bottle. “Olive oil?” Steve asked in bewilderment, and Bucky laughed before dripping some onto his fingers, “Relax, I read in a book that this could act as a substitute.” 

“What kind of books have you been reading?” Steve asked though it was rhetorical. Bucky silenced any more questions the other might have by kissing him, and worked to stretch himself with well-oiled fingers. Once he deemed himself ready, Bucky repositioned himself so he could grip the base of Steve’s dick and align it with his entrance, “I’m going to put it in, okay?” Bucky asked for confirmation, and all he needed was a sultry expression on Steve’s face and a lick across those gorgeous pink lips to proceed. He hissed at the initial intrusion but pushed through, making sure to relax his muscles the entire way down. He stopped once he felt the base of Steve’s dick pressing against his ass cheeks. Fuck yeah, he did it. He conquered the super soldier.

“You alright?” Steve asked, and Bucky nodded, “Yeah, are you?” Steve grinned and placed a hand against Bucky’s neck, “Never been better.” They stayed in that position until the stinging died down almost completely, and slowly began rolling his hips. The action earned a moan from both of them, and Steve held onto Bucky’s hips to help guide him up and down along his dick. “Imagine,” Steve smiled, “if Natasha or anyone else were to walk in in the middle of this.” 

“Don’t,” Bucky warned, “I might get turned on.” Sure enough, Steve felt the other tighten around him and he chuckled before pushing his hips up to press deeper inside the winter soldier. They both shut up for a moment to focus on the task at hand, and the room was filled with nothing but ragged breathing and the soft creaking of the bed. Every so often, Bucky would check in on Steve to make sure the other wasn’t straining himself or in any pain.

In the middle of it, Steve took Bucky’s metal arm and nuzzled his sweaty face against it, ghosting his voice over the silver before taking one of Bucky’s metal fingers and sticking it in his mouth. That just about did it for Bucky, and he felt his hips buck irregularly as he tried to maintain some sort of rhythm, “God, Steve...Don’t…” He groaned, and Steve simply responded by sucking on the digits and moaning around them, flashing his lover a look that he knew reduced Bucky to mush every time. 

Bucky quickened the pace of his movements and pressed his other hand against Steve’s chest At this point, he was struggling to pull himself back up and practically dropped back down on Steve every single time. “I’m...I’m close...Fuck, babycakes, I’m--” Bucky was cut off by a rather loud moan from Steve as the man looked at him with a desperate expression. Bucky read it easily and grinned before leaning closer and holding the back of Steve’s head, “You wanna come inside me? Huh? Do you want that, babe?” Steve nodded quickly, and Bucky’s grin widened, “Do it, fill me up with your cum, you filthy slut.” 

That was enough to push Steve over the edge, and he let out a muffled cry around Bucky’s finger before coming inside him, enough for some to spill out and dirty the sheets beneath them. Bucky didn’t last much longer as he stroked his own erection vigorously, taking his finger out of Steve’s mouth so he could kiss the other sloppily and bring himself to a well-needed climax.

It took them a while to come down from the high of the sex, but when they finally did, they both laid exhausted on the bed and wrapped tightly around each other. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Bucky asked while stroking Steve’s cheek. “You make it sound like I was the one who took it up the ass,” Steve joked and Bucky smiled before leaning in to gently kiss him.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Steve asked, a faint sadness flickering over in his eyes. Bucky took the other’s hand and pressed it against his cheek,

“More than I could’ve ever asked for.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Cap.   
> Tony gets confronted by the people he's hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you for your patience despite the irregular update schedule qwq   
> Enjoy the chapter~!

The Avengers came to a mutual agreement to confront Tony back in the Tower and figure out methods of getting him arrested. Bucky decided to stay back in Wakanda to look after Steve, and so the others used one of the jets T-Challa provided to get back to the Avengers Tower. The entire way there, Peter was silent as he sat at the very back of the aircraft. “Is he gonna be alright?” Bruce asked Thor, and the God of Thunder shrugged, “The young lad is most likely suffering from shock. He’ll come around.” 

Peter remained oblivious to the chatter going on around him, and decided to check his phone after neglecting it for so long. He scrolled through the missed calls and messages and his eyes widened. He rose suddenly, causing himself to teeter to the side from the unsteady flight, “G-Guys! I got a message from Aunt May.” The others turned to look at him with a confused expression as he read over the text again.

“She said...She’s going to see Stark.”

* * *

“C-come on...You’re really going to hurt an influential figure like me without getting all the facts first?” Tony asked as he glanced between Aunt May and her heel on his chest. “For Peter?” May aimed her gun at Tony’s forehead, “Without hesitation.”

The billionaire gave a shaky laugh, “I thought you might say that. Which is a good thing I had this on hand.” May glanced over as Tony took his hand out from behind his back to reveal a small gadget with a green button. Before she could even knock it out of his hand, he pressed down on the button, causing an explosion to consume the entire room.

May found herself blown back on the floor but without injuries. Golden symbols floated around them, and she gazed up at the other Avengers that circled her like a shield. Stephen Strange removed the shield and dusted off his hands, “We got here in time. Any second later and this entire building would have collapsed.” 

May was still in a daze that she didn’t even register Peter rushing over to her. “Aunt May!” He cried, and May immediately snapped back to reality. She embraced Peter from the ground, pressing her face into his dirty hair, “Oh Peter!” She sobbed, and Peter pressed his face into her shoulder as he choked back sobs of his own. 

Tony coughed and swatted away the dust floating in front of him. He staggered to rise and squinted at the figure in front of him before his eyes widened and he broke into a large smile, “Stephie-bear!!” He practically squealed and leaped up to embrace the sorcerer but was knocked back by an easy spell. “Don’t.” Stephen warned, and Tony pouted as he rubbed his reddened forehead, “B-but, aren’t you here to rescue me?” 

“Why would that be the case?” Stephen asked with a sour expression, and Tony rose back up, “Duh, fate brought us together. Back at the Gala, you couldn’t stop oogling at me all night.” Stephen rolled his eyes hard enough for it to nearly go to the back of his skull, “You’re imagination is skewed. But I do have a reason for being here, and it’s simpler than you think.” With that, he launched a golden thread to wrap around Tony and bind him in his spot. 

“What--” Tony tried to struggle, but only ended up dropping back down to the floor. As Stephen kept him restrained, Peter and May walked up to Tony. “Mr.Stark…” Peter said in a shaky voice, “I can’t believe you would lie to me like this. About the Accords…”

“Peter!” Tony’s voice was firm, “Are you going to believe me, the man who’s done nothing but help you and guide you along your path as a superhero? Or a bunch of batshit crazy war criminals?!” 

“I-I--You lied to me, Mr.Stark!” Peter yelled with tears in his eyes. Tony grimaced, “After all we’ve been through, you’re going to abandon me too, huh.” Suddenly, May stepped forward with the gun back in her hands and aimed towards him, “Don’t you  _ dare _ guilt-trip my son into crimes he never committed. You’re days of pushing people around are over, just give it up.” Her voice was icy cold, and Peter took a shaky breath before glaring at Tony with the same hard gaze. 

Dropping the facade, Tony grinned wickedly, “I guess that’s how things are gonna be.” He let out a loud whistle and one of his AI activated a part of his suit to shoot back to Tony. The metal arm latched itself onto Tony’s arm and allowed him to break free from the binds before shooting a blast at the group which Stephen deflected. Soon enough, the other parts of the Iron Man suit phased over Tony’s body and geared him up. “You wanna do this the hard way, be my guest.” Tony growled, and was about to fire another blast before there was a whirring sound in his suit, and then seconds later the entire thing shut down. Tony continued trying to fire in vain before looking down at his blasters that seemed to be turned off, “What the hell?!”

“Might want to reconsider giving your ex-girlfriend information about the suit before putting the entire world at risk.”

They all turned towards the sound of heels clicking to see Pepper enter the office with a hologram floating in front of her that was coming out from the device around her wrist. “Pepper! What the hell are you doing?!” Tony hollered. “Tony.” Pepper admonished, “didn’t think we’d meet again, did you?” Tony thought quickly before shifting to kick the gun out of May’s hands and grab it to aim it back at her. Before he could even react, Natasha tackled him and choked his neck between her thighs, “I don’t think so, bastard.” She hissed, and squeezed tighter to get him to release the gun. Right when it seemed like he was about to, Tony swung the gun to knock Natasha at the back of the head, causing her to loosen her grip on him and give him a chance to rise back up. 

He rose back up, coughing and waving the gun around like a mad man, “Don’t come any closer! I’ll shoot every one of you!” May stayed in front of Peter protectively while Natasha guarded her in turn. Without batting an eye, Pepper pressed a button on the hologram that caused a beeping noise to come from the room nearby,

“Do it, DUM-E.” 

Tony’s eyes widened when his old creation broke through the wall and engaged with a built-in laser. 

_ “Activating, security system three.” _

The laser suddenly morphed into a giant blaster, and Tony stumbled back as the machine heated up loudly. A second later, a blast was fired that was strong enough to knock Tony through the window, shards falling down with him from the highest floor of the Tower. Everyone held their breath during the silence, but saw a puff of smoke as Tony flew away with jets that had been secretly hidden behind his suit the entire time. 

“Should we go after him?” Peter asked anxiously. “Not now. He won’t get far with those, and we need to figure out our next plan of action.” Pepper said as she closed the hologram. “That was some good shit Pepper, nya.” T-Challa said with a nod, and Pepper grinned as she walked over to them, “Thanks, you learn a thing or two after working in a robotics company for two years.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, May, and Pepper.  
> Bruce and Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you for waiting, here's the next chapter! It's more chill compared to the other ones, but this is in prep for the finale, so look forward to that!  
> enjoy the chapter~

After the events of last night, everyone agreed on the fact that they needed a break. T-Challa checked back on Bucky who seemed to be in good condition with Steve who was healing steadily. Natasha, Pepper, and Aunt May all caught up on the time they missed together, and agreed to go on a date to Downtown New York. 

“A-are you sure?” May asked when they were on the busy streets of New York. “You deserve a break, May. You haven’t taken a break ever since you found out about Peter being Spiderman.” Natasha said, and hooked her arm around May’s while Pepper took May’s other arm. May flushed a little but smiled and chatted happily as they headed into a clothing store. They helped Natasha pick out various cute outfits. “You can’t keep wearing spandex for the rest of your life, it’s not good for your circulation,” Pepper said as she looked through the various dresses and jeans. “Why? They’re comfortable on me.” Natasha protested, but found herself being pushed towards the dressing rooms by the two women with their arms full of clothes. 

Natasha was reluctant, but decided to change into the first outfit which was a skinny blue dress that had fabric similar to that of a sweater. Natasha reached behind her to try and pull up the zipper but found herself struggling to grab onto it. After a bit of struggling, she decided to give in and peek her head out of the curtains, “Uhm, could one of you help me to pull up my zipper?” Her tone was laced with embarrassment, but May smiled and got up from her seat to come inside the changing room. Natasha turned around and held her hair up so May could zip the remainder of the dress up. “Th--” Natasha’s breath caught in her throat when she felt May’s gentle lips against her naked shoulder. 

“You look gorgeous,” May whispered, and Natasha slowly turned around to look up at May before cupping her cheeks and kissing her slow and gentle. 

May led Natasha out of the changing room afterwards and Pepper put down her workpad to slow-clap as she gave the woman a one-over, “I’ve decided. No more spandex, you’re gonna have to fight in dresses from now on.” She cocked a smile and Natasha laughed, “How impractical.”

They went through the rest of the outfits with relative ease before choosing six of the eight outfts they chose out, and going to the check-out counter. Natasha came out of the store wearing one of the outfits they bought: a deep maroon sweater with skinny jeans and a grey scarf wrapped around her neck. They chatted and laughed excitedly while passing down the street, but was stopped by a voice calling them from a diner nearby. 

“Ladies! Where do you think you’re going?” Nick Fury called from his seat outside of the diner. The women exchanged looks before giggling amongst themselves and going up the stairs of the patio, “How have you been, Fury?” Pepper asked and Nick rolled his eye, “Stark’s been causing a ruckus again, how do you think I’ve been?” 

“You don’t need to worry about that. We’re close to taking care of the issue,” Natasha said, and Fury shot her a look before noticing her outfit, “Decided to doll yourself up, Agent Romanoff?” He took a sip of his coffee. The girls simply laughed before entering inside the diner where they were greeted by The Guardians, Eddie (and Venom), and Mordo who was sitting with the Ancient One. May noticed Miles sitting with his other spider friends: Gwen, Peni, Noir, and Peter B. Parker. She smiled before approaching from behind and placing a hand gently on his shoulder, “Hey Miles.” She said, and Miles whirled around before blushing, “Oh--you must be May. Peter told me all about you.” He rose up quickly so he could shake her hand, but she merely laughed, “You don’t have to be so formal with me, Miles. I just wanted to thank you for being with Peter and keeping him company all this time. He really deserves a friend like you.” She commended, and Miles’ blush deepened before he looked down. 

“May sweetie! Over here!” Pepper called from a table, and May nodded back at them before letting go of Miles’ hand, “I’ll talk to you later.” She winked before leaving to go back to her girlfriends. The rest of the table teased and nudged Miles as he sat back down and tried to distract himself by stuffing fries in his face.

* * *

Bruce was woken up by Thor slamming a pillow down on his face, “Wake up, Banner!” Thor hollered with a large grin on his face. Bruce would have turned green if the other’s face hadn’t been so close to his in the morning, “W-What time is it?” He asked while scrambling to put on his glasses. “That matters not, let’s go!” Thor said. “Go? Go where?” Bruce seemed hesitant but he was already rising up and putting on his shoes. “Out!” Thor responded. Bruce stared at him for a moment before deciding he wasn’t going to get a proper answer out of Thor so why bother. “Alright, give me a moment to get dressed.” 

Bruce yawned as he walked with Thor through a local park near the Tower. “Remind me why we’re here again?” Bruce asked. “Back on Asgard, we had gardens that would stretch out for miles. I asked the Avengers where we could find such a garden here, but they said that this was the closest to a garden you humans had.” Thor explained, and Bruce nodded although he still didn’t fully understand. 

Suddenly, he was stopped by Thor holding an arm out in front of him, “Halt. There is a beast in our path.” He held his hammer out towards a creature in the grass. Bruce peeked out from behind him and he couldn’t help laughing, “Thor, that’s just a squirrel.” Thor shushed him and waved the hammer at the squirrel, “Speak! I command you!”

“Thor, animals can’t--” Bruce’s smile faded when he saw the squirrel chippering away and Thor nodding as if he understood what he was--

“We do possess any nuts.” Thor replied, and Bruce stared at him with a bewildered expression. The squirrel looked disappointed and Thor took Bruce’s hand while leading him further into the park. Bruce glanced back to see the squirrel following them, “Thor, you can talk with animals?” He asked. “I can talk with any living thing. Even the trees around here.” Thor said while glancing up at the tall trees around them. Bruce was struck silent at that; the God always found ways to amaze him in more ways than one.

By the time they found a place to sit, they had rabbits and birds and deer surrounding them. Bruce flinched when a small sparrow landed on his shoulder, but smiled and gently petted its soft feathers. 

“Son of Banner.”

Bruce looked to see Thor gazing at him, and he offered a soft smile before caressing the man’s chiseled jaw, and leaning in to kiss him. He pulled back with a faint blush on his cheeks, “That’s why we came out, isn’t it?” He asked meekly, and Thor was silent for a moment before he pulled the man closer to kiss him again. 

* * *

Pepper was working on fixing up one of the hard drives on her laptop with May rested her head on her shoulder and engaging in conversation with Natasha. Suddenly, she received an incoming call from her comm device. She turned on the bluetooth in her ear before continuing to work, “Yes?”

“Pepper...We managed to find his whereabouts.” 

Pepper stopped typing, “And?”

“He fled by the time we arrived, but he should still be in the area.” 

“Okay, I’m coming--” Pepper started.

“Wait, there’s one more thing...We believe, there’s evidence of him having built another Superbot.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally gets what's coming to him.  
> Team Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER EVERYONE!! THANK YOU FOR STICKING AROUND TILL THE END, please take my love on your way out ~

Tony ran through the field with his device tightly in his arms. Dead grass crunched beneath his feet, and he glanced back in a state of paranoia. They were not going to corner him. He was Tony-fucking-Stark, he could get himself out of any pinch. He could build and create anything that will save his ass. Granted, this time he didn’t have as many materials as he needed compared to back in the cave, but he was confident this was going to work. 

He stopped when he saw a figure in the distance, and squinted to get a clearer look. When he realized who it was, Tony stumbled back. Fuck, how did they catch up with him already. Pepper stood confidently in the distance before approaching the man, “No more running, you’ve done enough of that in the past, Tony.” She said in a firm voice.

“Oh yeah?” Tony retorted, “What happened to the woman who was supposed to support me? The one who was supposed to have my back in all of this? You never once supported me in my life, you just wanted me all to yourself.”

Pepper’s jaw tightened, “Yeah. I was selfish. Selfish for wanting the man I loved to be injure-free for once, and not to risk his life at every possible second without concern for anyone else. I was selfish for wanting that man who danced with me on that night and called me beautiful.” She wiped the tear that fell from her face before staring at Tony with a firm expression, “That selfish part of me no longer exists. I’m not living for you anymore.”

Tony’s grin was wiped from his face when he felt the ground rumble beneath him, and up from behind Pepper he saw various people emerge. His face paled and his grip on the device tightened. 

“Enough with the chit-chat. Can we just kill him now?” Hela asked, stubbing out her cigarette with her heel.

“Steve gave us orders not to kill. Just to restrain him.” Wolverine said, unsheathing the blades from his knuckles. Pepper shot Tony one last look before walking back and disappearing amongst the crowd of people who all had beef with Tony. The billionaire cursed silently before opening his device and activating it. A replica of Ultron formed from the device, and Loki rolled his eyes, “You’d think he’d learn after the first time.” 

Ultron immediately charged towards them but the Ancient One went in front and opened a portal to the Swiss Alps, allowing the robot to fall through before closing the portal. There was a long silence as Tony stared in shock. Then, he scrambled up and activated the Iron Man suit to fly away. 

“Get him.” Hela commanded, and Venom sprung forward with his tongue dangling out in excitement, “STARK! EAT! EAT!”  He grabbed onto the jets beneath Iron Man’s feet and bit down, causing sparks to fly as Venom tore off both jets and slammed Iron Man back on the floor. Tony as quick to get back on his feet but stumbled back as Gamora swung her sword at him. 

“Boop!” Starlord sounded as he placed an explosive on Iron Man’s shoulder and backflipped away along with Gamora just as the thing exploded. Before the dust could fully clear, Mordo and Wong stepped forward with their magic-laced weapons to knock Tony down a few pegs. Tony tried to deflect the hits but had to resort to turning on a sound wave in his suit that crippled the men for a moment, giving him a chance to blast them back. 

Just as he was rising back up, a web was shot that blinded his body back against the ground. He looked up to see Miles land back on the ground in his spiderman suit. Just then, Tony saw a flash of silver which he managed to dodge in time. The katana flew just a few inches past Tony’s face, and Deadpool cursed from the distance. “We’re not supposed to kill him, remember?” Wolverine lectured him, and Deadpool shrugged, “I wasn’t planning to kill him. Just hurt him a little bit.”

“Amateurs,” Loki scoffed as he appeared behind Iron Man and captured him in a chokehold with a dagger stabbed into his leg. Tony choked out in pain and shot a blast from his palm behind him, but it went through Loki whose hologram fizzled, “Nice try. You think I’d waste effort to be here for the actual battle?” Loki asked and looked towards Hela who was slowly approaching, “do it, sister.” 

“Thank you, little brother.” Hela grinned wickedly, and waited until she was directly in front of Tony before snapping her fingers. One by one, the parts of the suit crumbled off of Tony, leaving him feeling naked and vulnerable. Hela forged one of her blades and pressed the tip of it against Tony’s chest, before looking at him, “This job isn’t for me to finish.” With that, she pulled back and stepped to the side, revealing Aunt May with brass knuckles. 

Without wasting any time, May lunged forward and struck a punch across Tony’s face and another one against his stomach causing the billionaire to choke out blood. “That was for all those innocent lives lost due to your weapons.” May uttered, before reeling her fist back once more, “And this is for Peter.”

* * *

Steve exited the vehicle, holding his cast close to his chest while Bucky stayed by his side and guided him into the field where the others were waiting. Natasha gave him a loose hug once he arrived and whispered in his ear, “Are you sure about this?” Steve simply nodded and walked towards Tony who was bloody and half-conscious. Despite all they went through, Steve still thought of Tony as a friend until the situation with the Accords, and that’s when he realized he had been manipulated by the billionaire this entire time.

“St...Eve,” Tony’s face was swollen and he couldn’t speak properly, and Steve simply smiled, “For so many years, I’ve defended a man who was clearly in the wrong, and I’ve suffered for it. Now, I’m finally going to do the right thing.” Tony’s eyes widened when he felt something cold and metal wrap around his wrists, and he struggled and scrambled on the grass.

“Tony...You’re under arrest.”


End file.
